FRIENDS?
by JS Abhi
Summary: There is a time when you need to talk,to be understood and to express..But for that you need a relation to understand you.. An OS on our Duo..peep in to know more..


**Guys please do take it as fic..**

 **Just my imagination so please read it..**

 **Have a happy reading..**

* * *

" Wlecome to CID Inspector Daya" happily said by ACP sir..

" Thank you sir" excitedly said by Daya who was shaking his hand with the one whom he was calling sir..

ACP sir smiling: Aao tumhe apni team se milwa deta hun..

Daya smiled: Sure sir..

ACP sir introducing his team: Yeh hai Tasha..

Tasha shaking hand with him: Hello.

Daya smiling: Hello!

ACP sir: Yeh hai Vivek aur yeh hai Freddricks

Vivek: hello sir..(They also shook hands with him)

ACP smiled: Aaj se tum bhi CID ke member ho..

Daya nodded: Yes sir..

ACP seriously: Dekho Daya kyunki tum nae ho mai chahta hun ki tum meri team ke sabse best officer..Senior Inspector Abhijeet ke saath kaam karo..

Daya confusingly: Sir inka naam toh suna hai magar hai kahan vo?

ACP: Vo abhi ata hi hoga..maine use HQ jane kaha tha toh pehle vahan gaya hoga..mai ab ek kaam ke liye Pune jaa raha hun toh vahi sab kuch lead karega..kal maine use bata diya tha tumhare baremein..Par ek baat yaad rakhna Daya..

Daya asks confusingly: Vo kya sir?

ACP tells him with sad face: Abhijeet yeh kisi mystery se kam nahi hai..ek aisa insan jise suljhane ke liye Bhagwan ne kisiko nahi banaya shayad..Rishtedaron ko bhi nahi..(seeing confusion in Daya's eyes) Akela hai vo..naa maa na baap..Khair..tum bas yaad rakhna..

Daya in officer's tone: Sir! (Suddenly all heard voice of foot steps from bureau entrance so turned their attentions their..)

Man : Sir HQ se Bank Robbery jo Malad mein hui thi uski file mili hai..I think ACP Dhanraj will be satisfied with this..(he gives it to ACP who starts checking it when bureau phone rings..Asha picks it up..)

Tasha: Hello CID Bureau..jee haan..kahan..hum abhi aate hai..(keeps the phone) Sir Dadar mein ke hotel mein khoon ho gaya hai..

ACP sir: Theek hai Abhijeet tum sab niklo mai bhi nikalta hun..Agar koi zarurat pade toh call karna..

Abhijeet in officer's tone: For sure sir..come on guys..(all move towards the crime spot..)

 **Dadar (in hotel)**

Team enters inside..

Abhijeet to receptionist: Laash aur manager dono kahan hai?

Receptionist: Sir first floor room number 103..(Abhijeet nods narrowing his eyes on her PC but then goes up with rest of the guys..)

Abhijeet : Tasha,Freddy,Vivek room ke andar jakar laash ko check karo..Tum mere saath ruko..(Daya nods..trio goes inside and Abhijeet calls a man forward..) Tum manager ho right..

Manager: Jee haan mai hi hun..

Abhijeet : Great! Iss admi ko tumne chua hai right?

Manager shocked: Sir aapko kaise pata chala..mai toh use palatne ke baad hath dhokar aya tha..

Daya shocked: Sir aapko kaise pata?

Abhijeet simply: Not a big deal officer..uske nakhun dekho..agar acha detective banna hai toh chizon ko observe karna sikho..

Daya alert: Yes sir..

Abhijeet to all: Aap sab mein se pehle kisne dekhi laash?

Man: Sir maine dekhi jab mai yahan bed sheets badalne aya tha..

Abhijeet with straight face: Kya dekha tumne?

Man: Sir vo admi yani ho laash mu ke bal gira hua tha..

Abhijeet raising his eyebrow: Nothing else?

Man: Haan sir maine yeh bhi dekha tha ki uske table par do chae ke cups the jabke vo aadmi toh akela hi rehta hai..

Abhijeet smirked: There you are!

Daya : Sir iska matlab yeh hai ki khooni ane vala hai yeh uss admi ko pata tha..

Abhijeet: Shayad..acha officer ACP sir ne mujhe tumhara naam nahi bataya..

Daya : Daya hai mera naam sir ..ACP sir ne mujhe aapke baremein toh bata diya hai lekin..

Abhijeet moving in: Fir bhi jaan lo..Mai Abhijeet..Sacha officer..acha insan aur kacha rishtedar..(looked at him from corner of his eyes) Mujhe lagta hai tum samaj gae honge..

Daya felt confused: Yes sir..(with this both entered inside but Abhijeet stopped at the door..)

Abhijeet loudly: Ruko Tasha uss lash ko chuo mat..

Tasha confused: Kya hua sir..maine koi galti ki hai kya..

Abhijeet : Nahi..Tum teeno zara hato vahan se..(he went near the body and observed it's fallen side..then stood in the direction the body was fallen..He smiled after knowing that window was in the same direction in front..Then looking at the wound he found it straight..not from upwards nor from downwards..Taking two steps back after standing he found couch..He smirked and then observed the things on bed and then which were on table..two cups..one on right side and other..)

Daya confused: Kya hua sir?

Abhijeet smirked: Daya yeh admi righty tha but khooni lefty tha Goli yahan couch ke paas se chalai gai hai bullet wound straight hai toh yeh saaf hai ki goli window se bahar gai hai..(he spoke all in one breathe while all the heads were shocked..) Vivek zara niche jakar dekhna..

Vivek: Sir! (he leaves and Abhijeet stands near the window..Vivek comes in front of the window and Abhijeet through laser light takes him to the spot where he finds the bullet..)

Abhijeet loudly: Mil gai goli?

Vivek after removing it: Haan sir mil gai..

Abhijeet smiled: Good..(after that he comes inside again and turns the body..finds a bruised mark on his face..)

Abhijeet still observing the body orders: Tasha body ko Forensic Lab bhejo..Freddy iske contact list se pata karo ki kaonsa number sabse zyada common hai aur konsa last hai..dono ko trace karna aur fir mujhe batana..(sees Vivek who comes there) Vivek evidences collect karlo..

Trio: Yes sir..

Daya hesitantly: Aur sir mai?

Abhijeet looks at him: Mere saath reception par chalo..(Both moves down on reception..)

Abhijeet to receptionist: Jiski laash mili hai uss admi ka naam aur pata chahiye mujhe..aur usse milne kaun aya tha aur vo kitne baje aya tha vo bhi..

Receptionist took a minute to understand: Yes sir..(she checks in her PC)..Uska naam hai Yagnesh Mishra..pata usne nahi diya hai..use milne ek admi aya tha aaj subah 6 baje..

Abhijeet nodded: 6 baje ..thik hai toh fir mujhe aaj ki 5 baje se leke ab tak ki footage chahiye..(To Daya) Ek kaam karo..humare dekhne ke baad vo footage Freddy ke paas dekar use bureau le jane kaho..

Daya alert: Yes sir..(in mind) Yeh sir ka dimag dimag hi hai yah computer..

Receptionist: Aiye sir (she takes them towards the room where the cctv were there..)Yeh dekhiye sir yehi hai vo footage..aap dekh lijiyega ..(to the person incharge) Inki madat karna..

Abhijeet while looking in the screen: Koi zarurat nahi hai tum bahar jao..(the person nods and goes out)

Daya : but sir he can help us..

Abhijeet looking in his eyes: Also he can betray us..(he jerked his head and again concentrated on the clip till it was over..)

Daya seriously: Sir 6 baje ke ass paas toh bas ek hi admi aya tha..uske bad na toh koi aya na gaya..

Abhijeet nodded: Khooni abhi bhi yahi hai Daya..

Daya confused:Magar use pehchanenge kaise sir..(Abhijeet thought for a while and then replied with a wink)

Abhijeet smiled: Khooni ko pakadna bahot asan hai Daya..

Daya: Kaise sir?

Abhijeet: Chalo niche..(they both reached down where trio were..)

Abhijeet ordered: Vivek aur Tasha ladkiyan aur ladkon ko ek line mein khada karo...Freddy bahar darwaze par jakar ruko..

Trio: Yes sir..(they did as per said..)

Abhijeet to manager: Yaha se koi missing hai..

Manager: Sir nahi..kitchen staff se lekar customers tak sab yahi hai..

(Abhijeet nodded and then told each one to forward their hands..he then observed all of their hands and reaching to one stopped..)

Abhijeet to the man: Kaun ho tum..

Man: Jee mai Waiter hun..

Abhijeet smiled: Jee nahi..(showing him his ring) Khooni ho tum..( all were shocked..the man took two steps behind and removed the gun..)

Man angrily: agar koi mere paas aya toh maar dunga mai use..

Daya angrily: Hey hey andar rakh aur surrender kar..

Man : Hunh! Surrender aur mai..kabhi nahi..

Daya coming forward: Dekho tum bach kar nahi jaa sakte..

Abhijeet whispering tone: Daya age mat bado vo goli chala dega..(But Daya nodded in no)

Daya still coming in front: gun mujhe dedo..

Man smiled: Acha officer kuch zyada hi jaldi hai na tumhe upar jane ki (pointing gun towards him) Yeh loo..(he shoots the bullet but..)

Abhijeet who was besides Daya pushed him which resulted the bullet to hit on his shoulder but still he ordered: Vivek Tasha pakdo use..(the man tried to run but they caught him..)

Daya guilty: Sir aap thik toh hai?

Abhijeet angrily: Tum pagal ho kya agar goli lag jati tumhe toh?..keh raha tha na mai ki mat jao uske paas..(Daya downed his head and whispered a small'sorry') Ainda khayal rakhna..(to the man) Aur tum..tumhi na khoon kiya na iska..boloo..

Man : Haan maine hi khoon kiya..yeh mera colleague tha..magar maine yeh sab paison ke liye kiya..mere boss ne kaha tha aisa karne ke liye magar..aapne mujhe pakda kaise..

Abhijeet smirked: Tumne usse goli marne se pehle uske saath maar pit ki thi..uske gaal par maine ring se marne ka nishan dekha tha aur tumhare ring par khoon..toh ab tum hi batao khooni kaun(All were shocked)..Khair..(angrily) Boss kaun hai tumhara..

Man: JD company ka malik..usi ne kaha tha yeh sab karne ke liye..

Abhijeet : Freddy le jao ise aur tum teeno..iske boss ko pakadne jao..Agar mai vahan aya toh khoon dekh kar use shak ho jaega..Daya use bayan lelena..Mai dressing karne ke baad file complete karlunga toh tum log uska bayan lene ke baad ghar jaa sakte ho..vaise bhi shaam ho hi gai hai..

All: Yes sir..(all did their respective work and took the statement too..)

 **In Bureau after interrogation..**

Vivek smiling : Yeh Abhijeet sir bhi kamal hai na..itu se suraag se kya kuch pata laga lete hai..

Freddy smiling: Haan aur iss baar toh Forensic Lab ki bhi zarurat nahi padhi..

Tasha : Hmm aur ab kaam toh sabne kiya par file bhi vahi bana rahe hai ghar par..(all notice Daya was quite all the time)

Vivek : Kya hua sir aap pareshan lag rahe hai..

Daya sadly: Haan Vivek..dekho na meri galti ki wajah se sir ko goli lag gai..

Tasha smiled: Koi baat nahi sir vo aapse kuch nahi kahenge..vo toh ab tak bhul bhi chuke honge..

Daya: magar..

Tasha making him understand: Sir agar aapko itna hi guilty feel ho raha hai toh unke ghar jakar unhe bataiye..

Daya smiled: That is a good idea..

(They reach in parking area..)

Vivek to Daya: Toh sir hum sab nikalte hai..bye..

Daya going towards his bike: Bye guys..(after everyone's departure) Sir se jakar sorry aur thank you dono keh dunga..jaag hi rahe honge ab tak toh..(he accelerates his bike and moves towards Abhijeet's house..)

 **Abhijeet's house**

Daya rings the bell of the home and the door gets open very soon...

Abhijeet smiles: Daya tum..aao na andar..

Daya looks at the plaster on the later's shoulder: Kaise hai sir aap ab..

Abhijeet smiles: Mai toh humesha hi fit rehta hun..baitho mai coffee lekar ata hun..

Daya sits on couch: Nahi sir mai toh bas..

Abhijeet makes him quite: Mujhe malum hai ki tum yahan kyun aae ho..vaise acha hua ki tum aagae..ek case ke baremein kuch discuss karna hai tumse..toh rukna padega tumhe..ab nind mein toh tum kuch samjhoge nahi issliye coffee laa raha hun..(and he goes away..)

Daya in mind: Kitne alag hai yeh sir bhi..har baat ke liye inke paas reason hota hai..itna sharp mind ..uff!..If only I could be like him..ab samajh aa raha hai ACP sir ne subah aisa kyun kaha tha..sachi mein mystery hi hai yeh..(Shaking his head smilingly Daya looks at the file present on the table which was more than half completed..he was going to read it but till then Abhijeet came..)

Abhijeet offering him: Kya padh rahe the..

Daya takes the coffee mug: Kuch nahi sir bas yeh file..

Abhijeet sits: Haan vo bas ab thodi si bachi hai..kal submit ho jaegi..(Seeing Daya's constant gaze on him) Kya hua..

Daya in concern tone: Sir aapke right shoulder pe hi goli lagi hai aur aap yeh file complete..mujhe dijiye mai kar dunga..

Abhijeet smiled: Uski koi zarurat nahi hai..mujhe khudko sambhalna ata hai..

Daya after a while: I am so sorry sir..meri wajah se aapko yeh goli lagi..

Abhijeet's phone rang: Aise toh hota rehta hai bas age se dhyan rekhna..meri jaan se zyada khudki jaan ki fiqar karo..(he picks up the call) Yes sir..nahi sir case solve hogaya hai..I am alright with your decision..yes sir..Good Night sir

Daya hesitantly: Kya hua sir..

Abhijeet looking at his watch: Daya parso ACP sir aajaenge fir hum dono ko ek mission par jana hai..are you alright with it?

Daya in alert tone: Sure sir..

Abhijeet : Hume as an undercover jana hai..tumhe mera chota bhai banna hai..(he smiles) Ab dekho..na to mera koi dost hai aur na hi koi bhai..toh sambhal lena..

Daya unbeliveably: sir aapka koi dost bhi nahi hai..kyun?

Abhijeet looks at him: kyunki shayad mujhe kamzor nahi padna..mai goli khane se pehle yeh nahi sochna chahta ki mere bad uss shaks ka kya hoga jo mera intezar kar raha hai ya fir mai apne farz ke liye apne rishton ko kurban nahi karna chahta..

Daya smiled angrily: Aapko lagta hai ki rishtey aapko kamzor karenga..Aap galat hai sir..Rishtey toh aapko nai takat denge..kudko..apne aap ko sambhal ne keliye..

Abhijeet smiles sadly: Kya fayda?.. Aaj tak jo rishta mera tha vo toh mujhse dur hi hua hai na..

Daya after while started silently: Sir aapko pata hai..mere paas bhi koi rishta nahi hai par iska matlab yeh nahi ki mai bhagta hun rishton se..mere dost hai sir..( Abhijeet turn his face) Aap kabhi na kabhi khudko bahot akela mehsus karenge sir aur tab aapko inn rishton ki zarurat padegi..sirf ek ehsaas sir ki koi hai mere saath..zinda rehne ke liye kaafi hota hai..(Abhijeet was now looking in his eyes) Sir rishtey banaiye..kunki aajse tees chalis (30-40) saal baad jab aap CID se retire ho jaenge toh baith kar yaad karne ke liye aapke paas koi yaadein hi nahi hongi sir..na hasi ki na rone ki na khushi ki na hi zhagde ki..Duniya aapko salam karegi sir magar aap apne aap ko kosenge..zrur kosenge sir..

(He keeps the mug there as he had finished it and stands up)

Daya: Chalta hun sir..(he turns to go but stops..)

Abhijeet was lost somewhere: Kya tumhare paas aisa koi rishta hai Daya?

Daya smiled: Filhal toh nahi hai sir..(Abhijeet smiles and stands up..)

Abhijeet smilingly forwards his hand: Friends?

Daya shocked: Sir?

Abhijeet smiled: Ab jisne rishton ke baremein itna sab kuch bataya hai use aur khudko bina rishtey ke toh nahi rakh sakta na..(Daya smiled tearily and gives him his hand who pulls him in a hug..)

Abhijeet tearily: Thanks Yaar..

Daya closing his eyes: Thanks sir..

Abhijeet whispering in his ears: Dost ko koi sir bulata hai kya..

Daya smiles : Thanks Abhi..

* * *

 **A/N Guys bas man mein aya isliye likh diya..**

 **Thanks to all those who read..**

 **Do R and R guys..PLeasee**

 **TC,JANHVI..**


End file.
